Shine a Little Brighter
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Clio is distraught about a situation, and Hildegard isn't around to help; she's surprised when James volunteers to offer some advice instead. (Requested by Kaoru Black)


Shine a Little Brighter

Summary: Clio is distraught about a situation, and Hildegard isn't around to help; she's surprised when James volunteers to offer some advice instead. (Requested by Kaoru Black)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Kaoru Black requested this story. I hadn't given Clio and James as friends much thought before, but this idea did sound _very_ unique and sweet. So, I hope you all enjoy, especially you, Kaoru! 😊 Short and sweet!

*Story*

Clio sat outside Royal Prep under a tree, her dark eyes glued to what appeared to be a script in her hands. School had yet to begin, so she still had a good half an hour to herself. A small sigh escaped her as she rolled up the scroll, her hands clasping it tightly and her eyes shutting in contemplation.

"Clio?"

The dark-haired girl glanced up and had to hold one hand to her eyes, as the early morning sun was filtering through the trees and making it a bit harder to see. She blinked when she realized who was standing beside her. "James?" She glanced around, wondering where his sisters might be, since he was almost never without them somewhere nearby. "Where are Amber and Sofia?"

"They went inside already." He grinned. "Amber was cranky because she didn't eat breakfast since she needed to get here early to study for that history test, so Sofia's on the lookout for food." He laughed. "Cranky Amber is scary."

"I know," the Corinthian princess giggled. "I've seen Cranky Amber." She sighed as he took a seat next to her, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head as he seemed to relax right where he was. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…" He cracked one eye open and glanced at the girl. "I'm sorry. You probably wanted some space." He laughed sheepishly as he sat up, but then he frowned as he noted the perplexed features she wore. "Clio, what's wrong?"

"Hmm." She held the scroll a bit tighter. "It's really something I'd normally discuss with Hildy… But she's still on her family vacation, so…" She leaned against the tree and shook her head. "I don't know if she'd even understand this, though."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me." He smiled kindly. "We're friends, after all."

Clio considered his words. It's not that she didn't consider James a friend… It's really just that they didn't interact as often as others did. In fact, as far as she recalled, this was the first time they'd had a one-on-one discussion in…a few years, maybe? She smiled softly at his reasoning. "Yeah… Well, I guess I could tell you. I could actually use some advice, if you're up to it."

"Sure. Usually, Sofia's a better advice-giver, but I'll do my best!" He grinned. "Besides, I'm sure she's got her hands full with Amber as it is. So, what's on your mind?"

The princess took a deep breath and released it before unrolling the scroll and passing it to him. "I've been invited to participate in a drama camp this summer. Apparently, some scouts saw the play I sang and acted in a while ago, and they said I was really good. In fact, they sent this script to me to learn in case I'd like to be cast as the lead role."

James scanned the contents of the scroll, seeing that it was in fact a script for a play. He turned toward the darker girl. "Okay… So, why do you seem so down? This is awesome, Clio! You should do it if it's something you really want to do."

"But Hildy… I'd hate to leave her behind all summer. We're best friends."

The prince passed the scroll back to his classmate and turned to face her fully. "Clio, I'm actually going to give you some advice now, so pay attention." He smirked as she rolled her eyes before shrugging, giving in. "You're not Hildegard, and she's not you." Seeing she was about to respond, he held his hand up to her mouth, stopping her. "Ah-ah, let me finish." He grinned and lowered his hand as she nodded. "We all have different interests and talents. You like to sing and act. Hildegard likes traveling and being a trend setter. I want to be a knight someday. We all have different paths our lives are going to lead us. Holding yourself back from something possibly amazing is just stupid."

Clio blinked at his wording.

"Not that _you're_ —I mean, okay, let me rephrase that." He cleared his throat. "I think you should go to that drama camp this summer if acting is your passion. You and Hildegard will still be best friends; going after your dreams won't change that if your friendship is strong. And it is. I've seen changes in both of you the last couple of years."

The brunette smiled thoughtfully.

"I guess you could look at it this way." He gestured toward the scroll that she was clutching to her heart now. "You come alive on the stage. We all know that. Giving this camp a chance will be your opportunity to shine a little brighter and to be whoever it is you want to be. You can finally be 'Clio,' not just 'Hildegard and Clio.' Just give _yourself_ a chance."

Clio laughed once before nodding. "I guess you're right, James."

"Really? Can you tell Amber that? She doesn't think I'm capable of giving good advice." He grinned as she giggled. "I'm kidding, of course. But no, I really think you should see if this is something you want to do. We're all about to make choices for our futures soon enough, so it's not like you're the only one. Your friends will always be there when you get back, you know."

"I know." She glanced up when the school bell began ringing. "I guess we'd better get inside for classes." She gathered her bag, placed the scroll inside of it, and slipped it around her shoulders, and she was surprised when James stood and offered his hands to her. She grinned and accepted, pulling herself to her feet. "Thanks, James…for everything."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "What are friends for?" He winked and held an arm out to her. "Shall we, milady?"

Clio laughed and accepted his arm. "Don't be weird, James."

The blonde snickered as they began walking. "That's a promise I just won't be able to keep."

The end


End file.
